User blog:Kayem-san/lame stuff 16
''GotG'' I finally saw it a couple days ago. While there were some minor things I didn't like, it wasn't enough to ruin the movie and overall, I loved it. I love how the Marvel Cinematic Universe is progressing and I can't wait until the Avengers and GotG meet up, because it's bound to happen. On another note, I REALLY loved Daryl's blue brother (can't remember his name)! That whistling needle shit was epic IMO! (not sarcasm) More Thanos pls. ''The ACS'' Throughout the time I've worked on this I've had various people tell me their favorite episodes. Bagel has said Into the Future, Pookie and Wario have said Christmas Night, and Kitty has said The Failed Team. It's nice to know people like individual episodes because that means this show isn't a one-hit wonder. But of course, opinions change so I have few questions. *What is your favorite episode of The ACS? *Fan service: is there anything you'd like to suggest? Also, more than just the three aforementioned episodes have received praise so pls review. If you like an episode then you're capable of explaining why. I already put the review template on episodes I think are worthy enough for reviewing. What to expect next *As soon as I find out how to progress the Imperium Arc, the conclusion of season two *''Christmas Night II'' *''Wednesday'' *''The Fragility of Life. This will tie-in with Chrome's disappearance story, and this is also where I'll make use of Operation Purple. The second and last part of the Defection Arc, which started with ''Age of AIA. Comics Very inspiring and entertaining. What's not to like about superheroes? I downloaded the DC Comics app on my phone and there are an abundance of free comics (same with Marvel app), and these stories are amazing. I would waste money on other comic series if I had any. My role model Remind you of someone? Of course not. (obvious sarcasm is obvious) Intellectual capacity I'd like to make this canon. Most geniuses past two are unstable. |} *'1st level intellect:' Standard genius level intellect. *'2nd level intellect:' Gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. *'3rd level intellect:' More intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. *'4th level intellect:' Capable of predicting outcomes to the extent of knowing what choices to make, perceiving and understanding all cause and effect relations, possessing a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things, remembering absolutely everything one thinks, feels, encounters, and experiences, and carrying out multiple thought processes at once. *'5th level intellect:' Has the ability to consciously have several simultaneous thought processes at a genius level of intellect being performed concurrently. Intellectual capacity at this level is capable of developing sciences and concepts beyond the comprehension of even other known geniuses and associated with the potential to master an unlimited number of disciplines. Such intellects are capable of memorizing entire libraries of information, multitasking, and building entire mental simulations with the speed and accuracy of supercomputers. The users intellectual faculties (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc) transcend virtually all other sentient beings in the universe. *'6th level intellect:' Omniscient. In case you're wondering (or not), I did get the idea from the DCAU's level intellects, but unlike them my scale only goes up to six and I gave descriptions. It should be noted that just because a character is lower on a scale doesn't mean they're dumb. Nozus, Brandon, and Boris are considered some of the smartest beings on Earth. Category:Blog posts